Younger Halloween
by Anna Lane
Summary: How does a set of sexy nails affect Liza's life as she navigates the challenges posed by her demanding boss, Kelsey's dismal love life, and a romantic encounter at Empirical's annual Halloween party? Charles/Liza oneshot. Zarles (P.S. my community peeps: what do you think of the ship names Zarles and Joliza?)


**A/N: So, this is kind of a weird story and I don't think I do Younger justice. If you can make it past my fixation with nails and outfits...who knows? But it is a really good show and anyone who hasn't should definitely check it out. This fandom should be overflowing with fics. I haven't felt this torn about a love triangle since...ever, maybe. -AL**

* * *

Liza was arranging the nails on the empty space of her desk. Their latest release – headlined by Kelsey – was a well-known beauty blogger's first book. The nails were a part of Millennial's collab with a local favorite beauty brand sold in many indie boutiques in New York City. They'd decided that the book would come with a set of acrylic nails and glue – perfect for the brand and for the book's sales.

It had been Kelsey's idea, but Liza was handling the samples and the first round of eliminations. She'd asked Diana her opinion earlier that morning – and she'd just seemed pained her beloved magazine print had stooped to "the gradeschool-esque packaging of a toy with their glorified picture book for all the dim-witted imbeciles who would ever be interested in a 'beauty book.' _Please._ "

Liza hadn't pressed the issue. And she definitely hadn't mentioned that she'd seen Diana perusing her editor's copy. It was all she could do not to become hypnotized as she stared at the black and white swirl statement necklace that adorned Diana's neck and matched her stiff black and white dress. Liza wobbled a little dizzily back to her desk.

Her favorite set of nails was a textured leather stiletto design with corset string detailing. Her least favorite was a set of velvetized sky blue. She left them on her desk when she headed to the conference room for one of Empirical's routine meetings.

She took notes for Diana and when Charles asked about the progress of Millenial's latest project, she let everyone know that final editing was done. "So, basically," she began to wrap it up, "we're just waiting on a pub date."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's not hard to say the full word." She moved her hands to demonstrate the full extent of the word. "Pub-lish"

Charles ignored it and moved on to the next matter.

The meeting soon ended and Liza headed back to her desk to give the nails a final long look before she brought Diana her 11 am cup of coffee (the second of the day). Charles was the last to leave the meeting. His head turned to her and he seemed to reroute his course. He looked down – and down – he really was impressively tall. "What's all this?"

"Oh," Liza exclaimed with a ready and nervous smile. "Well, we were thinking of including a set of nails with the book. The packaging is set up with the printer and it's a win-win for us and the nail brand's exposure so they charged us next to nothing. All that's left is to pick which design we want to include and then Kelsey was going to run the final idea by you for approval." Liza _really_ hoped they would have Charles' approval.

Even better, he gave them a considerate look. "I like these two." He pointed to a couple sets. One was gold sparkle with pink and white chevrons. The other was a vampy blood red with great shine.

Liza liked them both, too. "But what about these?" She pointed to her favorite.

"Mmm." He was shaking his head. "A little too lascivious, don't you think?"

Her lips half pulled back in an involuntary smile, her elevated brow more apparent than usual.

He gave her a stern look. "You know what I mean." He was gone.

Her smile stayed, not because she didn't agree, but because no one had quite the vocabulary he did.

Liza did know. They were _sexy_ and likely a little too mature for the demographic they were aiming for. They went into the reject pile with a half-hearted toss.

The safe choice it was, then. She took the remaining two – believe it or not Charles had singled out the same two she had – to Kelsey so she could make the final decision.

"Hey, Kelsey." She knocked on the office door and looked at her friend. She looked like she'd had a fun night and a not so fun a morning. "I have those nail sample sets you wanted to decide between."

"I thought you just sent me pictures and then I picked?"

"You said you wanted to make the final decision in person." Liza said with some hesitation.

"I don't remember that." She lifted her head and looked genuinely overwhelmed.

"You sent it over Picture Snap." Liza was starting to feel frantic from Kelsey's nervous energy.

"What?" Kelsey's reddened eyes quirked up to meet Liza's.

Liza consulted her mini notebook and shook her head. "Uh, Snapchat! I meant Snapchat!"

"Oh. I never remember any snap convos."

Liza huffed. "That's because everything disappears in 7 seconds! I don't know why on Earth anyone thought it was a good idea."

Kelsey gave a short laugh. "Bet you and Josh have fun, though."

Liza's forehead wrinkled. She felt like she was missing something. "Why would Josh care about Snapchat?" So far it had been all dog filters and tipsy story time.

Kelsey gave a genuine laugh this time and shook her head. "Alright, let's see them."

She barely spent a second looking at them before she dismissed the chevron pattern with a moue of disgust. "Definitely the red."

Liza didn't disagree, but she did ask why.

Kelsey twirled the nail package. "So juvenile."

"You okay, Kels?"

She moaned and her head sank bank to her desk. "Not really. Thad's brother again."

"Ah, geez. You'd think he'd take a hint–"

"I slept with him." Kelsey said as she sat up abruptly.

"I know, but that wasn't your fault –"

Kelsey grimaced. "Again."

"Oh. Oh, Kelsey, no!"

Her head went down again.

Liza gave her head a sympathetic pat, which earned her a nice 'ow'! "Was it good, at least?" Liza asked.

"Ew, Liza!" Kelsey said through her sleeve. Then, quieter, "kinda hot, but in a really smarmy way."

Liza laughed. "It's okay, Kelsey. I just slept with my ex recently, and –"

She peeked up with wide eyes. "I thought you were with Josh again!"

"We are! We were on a break when it happened."

Kelsey's brows raised. "You guys give me whiplash."

"Not the point, Kels. We all make mistakes – and sometimes we do them again – and sometimes, you know, we really _do_ them –"

"Gross! I get it. I need to pull my heel out of my ass and focus on this book."

"Exactly," Liza said with satisfaction. She resisted the urge to kiss Kelsey's forehead and smooth her hair; Kelsey was already calling her motherly, she _so_ did not need to go there. She left her vivacious young friend to her work just as she heard Diana shriek that it was time for her second coffee of the day – the _last_ thing that woman needed!

"Diana." Liza rushed into her boss' office in record time. She held out the scalding coffee like a shield.

Diana took the coffee and set it on her desk immediately without taking a sip. It had been a ruse.

"Liza! These are the pictures of costumes I'm considering wearing to the party later tonight. You know the one?"

"Everyone's been talking about it." Liza conceded.

"Good. Now, help me pick one." She tilted her computer monitor so Liza could see the screen without glare. The first was a picture of a goddess costume.

"That's nice," Liza said. But she wondered if the easy-going grace of the flowing white dress fit Diana's personality. The next was very elaborate and not quite sexy, which is what Lauren told Liza Halloween was all about. "Who is that?"

" _That_ is Queen Catherine the Great, of Russia. She's one of the most powerful women of all time." Diana's eyes glowed strangely as she appraised the getup.

"It's…well, I think sexier is generally considered better," Liza said quietly.

"According to whom?" Diana grumbled, but she flipped to the next option. Cleopatra.

"I like this one. Tried, but true," Liza said.

Diana lightly gnawed her thumbnail. "I think so, too. I need you to pick it up from Manny Masquerade's Custom Costume Couture and come early to the party tonight so I can get ready. I'm putting it on hold now."

"Oh, I wasn't really planning –"

"Liza!" Diana stopped her assistant's yammering. She calmly smoothed her skirt and ran a hand over her optical illusion of a necklace. "You have to come," she said with more composure. "What if I have a wardrobe malfunction?"

Liza could see she didn't have much of a choice. "Well, I guess I could stop by." The company party hadn't been mandatory. Until now.

"Good. Now, go. Assist me elsewhere!" She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. "And is it really so difficult to get a cup of coffee that isn't ice cold?"

Liza hustled out. She got back to her desk and, after sorting all of Diana's outgoing and incoming mail and email, decided to call the nail company to let them know Millennial's decision.

The call went well and they even said Liza could keep the sample sets they'd sent over. They also said they'd put in the production orders immediately for the red pair.

She followed up the rest of the day doing the menial, yet frustrating work denoting her position as a foot soldier. She may constantly be relegated to just a secretary, but she'd be amazed if they managed to run anything without people like her.

She didn't have any plans for lunch and used that time to attach her favorite pair of nails. They promised up to two weeks of wear, but Liza wasn't sure she wanted them on for that long. Did she really want to draw more attention to her hands after the manicurist incident? Plus, the more she looked at them, the more she wondered if Charles description was more spot on than she'd realized. They were…suggestive. She could see herself trailing them down Josh's abs while he lay beneath her….or deftly undoing the buttons of a certain man's grey, size tall suit.

She was busy staring at her nails that she almost missed Kelsey rushing through the office toward the bathroom. She looked like she'd been crying for a while. Liza sprang up to follow her.

"What is it, Kels?"

Kelsey turned away when she saw Liza. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

Years of being a young woman herself and having a teen daughter let Liza know that nothing did not mean nothing. She put her arm around Kelsey. "Hey, I don't care if it's small or stupid or silly. Just tell me what's going on."

Kelsey kept her head dipped low and away from Liza.

"Hey," she reminded the young girl. "I've seen the inside of your vagina. You aren't going to freak me out or get rid of me that easily."

Kelsey finally laughed. "It's this stupid Halloween party. Thad and I planned on going together to both our office parties this year. I was going to be the pink Power Ranger and he was going to be the red. I already have the costumes!" Kelsey buried her face into Liza's comforting, if boney shoulder.

"Oh." Liza pulled Kelsey in closer and rubbed her back. "If you want, I could be your red Power Ranger."

"Ugh!" Kelsey pulled away. "God no! That would be awful."

"Oh." Liza dropped her arms, somewhat flummoxed and a little bit insulted.

"I need a new costume," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do?"

"Yes! And you have to help me pick it out!"

"I do?" Liza started to shake her head. "I don't know, Kels. Diana already has me going to pick up her costume from the shop –"

"That's perfect." Kelsey mopped up her face with one billowy pink sleeve. "I'll go with you."

* * *

After picking up the costume Diana put on hold, Liza sat down on one of the plush ottomans that faced the dressing rooms and waited for Kelsey to try on the overflowing armful of outfits that, despite their varied themes, all managed to be unoriginal – ah, the joy of Halloween.

It took Kelsey a while to come out in her first costume: Eve, which consisted of four large plastic leaves strategically placed and connected by a thin see-through plastic band.

"All I need is an apple." She gave Liza a cheeky grin.

Liza returned the smile even as she struggled to ground her eyebrows. "Okay. Now, turn around and show me a legitimate option."

Kelsey pouted, but did as she was told. The next outfit she came out in wasn't much better.

Liza squinted. "Is there anything under that grass skirt?" she asked the aspiring hula girl.

Kelsey turned and shook her hips. Liza stood and pushed Kelsey lightly back into the dressing room. "That is not work-appropriate," she told the girl, who she now knew was wearing a light blue thong.

The next outfit had Kelsey bursting out and dancing around. "Sexy cupcake?"

Liza laughed. "That is just sad." It left Kelsey completely shapeless from mid-thigh to neck.

Kelsey swayed back into the dressing room.

The next outfit made Liza's mouth drop open. She was a princess. The dress had a more contemporary style – the skirt wasn't as puffy or long, and the sleeves draped further down her shoulders – but it was still recognizable as Cinderella.

"Oh, Kelsey," Liza said quietly.

"I like it," she said hopefully.

"It's perfect." Liza said. Kelsey's hair was even already in a bun. And what's more, the thin, glittery gauze fabric that sweetly framed her décolletage was almost the exact same color as her thong. "That is the one, Kelsey."

"You're sure it's not too basic?" She asked, but the hopeful twist of her lips had Liza thinking even Kelsey wanted it to be the one.

"It's classic. And for a reason. You're stunning, Kelsey."

Kelsey cheered. "Okay. I'll change and meet you at the register."

Liza noticed Kelsey was actually buying two costumes when she saw her again. "Is that a backup?"

"No, that's yours."

Liza snorted with indignation. "I haven't even tried it on!"

Kelsey gave her a knowing look. "It's _purrfect_ for you. And I know you. If I let you try it on, you'll get cold feet."

"Why did you say perfect like that?" Liza looked at the black lump of fabric with unease.

"Relax. Look at the clock. The party is starting soon and Diana will kill you if you don't go back and give her ample time to get ready."

Liza began to protest, but realized the cashier already swiped Kelsey's credit card. And there really wasn't time to pick one out for herself.

* * *

Sure enough, Diana was waiting impatiently and pacing in her office when Liza got there with her costume. "Finally," she snapped. Her hair and kohl-rimmed eyes were already done and she was in as much shapewear as could be concealed underneath her Cleopatra dress.

The costume was easy for Diana to get into. Liza shifted the bag Kelsey had given her. Liza doubted she would find it that easy to squeeze into whatever Kelsey had picked out.

Diana placed a heavy box on her desk and pulled out a giant gold diadem.

"Holy headdress." Liza was at a loss for words.

Diana gazed lovingly at the piece. "An exact replica of the one Elizabeth Taylor wore." She gave Liza a quick glare. "Not that I expect you to recognize it."

"It looks…impressive." Liza struggled through the sentence.

Diana seemed to pause in an effort to adjust to the weight once she placed it on her head. If possible, Diana's neck became straighter. She glanced to the clock on her office wall without moving her head. "It's time," she said gravely. And then she swept out of the room.

Liza shook her head at Diana's dedication to her character. She decided to change in Diana's office as she figured the women's room would be full of Empirical employees getting ready after work.

She pulled out the costume gingerly, as if it could bite. It was a black catsuit – clearly inspired by the one Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman wore in Tim Burton's _Batman_ – with a matching mask that came complete with cat ears and stitchwork detailing. And the leather – so much leather! But it wasn't quite as bad as she'd feared. Whoever had custom made the costume actually only layered the leather on top of a more stretchy fabric, allowing her to squeeze into the formfitting outfit despite the fact she hadn't come prepared with Spanx like Diana. It ended at the ankle and she was glad she wore her black heels to work. Instead of gloves, the sleeves ended in finger holes. She happily noted that her nails would show – and that they matched the costume well.

The bag wasn't empty yet, though. She looked in and found a whip lying on the bottom. She actually grinned. "No," she said to herself. She pulled it out and tried to get the full effect of the costume by using Diana's floor-length mirror, but it wasn't quite right. She rooted around her purse for three minutes before she found her red lipstick. She applied it and decided it was actually pretty perfect. No one could say whether her Catwoman would be in her 20s or 40s. But either way she thought she'd – or rather Kelsey had – nailed Lauren's 'sexy Halloween costume' rule.

After affixing the whip to her waist, she took her work clothes to her desk and stowed them on her chair. Next, all she had to do was find Josh. He'd graciously accepted the last-minute invitation to her work party and she expected him to arrive any minute.

She walked over to the punch bowl by the receptionist area and got something to drink while she waited.

She was almost immediately accosted by Kelsey. "Liza! You are so hot! Do a shot of tequila with us." She was one of the only couple of people in the group without a mask on and it sounded like she'd already had a few drinks of her own.

Kelsey filled a clean solo cup with what was way more than a shot.

"Where did you get tequila?" Liza glanced at it in an unsure way.

Kelsey seemed to think it was a funny question. "I always have an emergency bottle in my office."

"I think I might just have some punch," Liza held her cup up and started to back away from the proffered plastic cup with tequila.

"Oh no, you do not want that." Kelsey promised.

"Why not?" Liza asked.

The small group gathered around Kelsey got tired of waiting and did their 'shots.' Kelsey shrugged and drank her own. "It's _wop_ ," she motioned to Liza's punch cup. Liza looked at her blankly. "You know, wapatuli?"

"Kelsey, are you already slurring?"

"No," she laughed as her group started to tug her over to where some of the other people from the office were laughing uproariously in the conference room. "Just trust me on this one!" Then she thrust the cup at Liza and followed the others.

Liza waited almost 15 minutes for Josh to show before she decide to hell with it and downed the tequila. And almost choked. It was _terrible_ tequila. She drank almost all of the punch to get the taste out of her mouth. Liza dimly realized someone must have spiked the punch with some vodka, but the overall taste was just very fruity. The wop didn't _seem_ that bad. She just finished her drink when she spotted Josh near the entrance to one of the offices. He was dressed as Batman!

She went up behind him. "Hey, stranger." She put her hands over his eyes and walked him through the doorway of an empty office. It worked well that her voice was husky from the alcohol.

He grabbed her hands and turned to face her. He was wearing a mask, but she could tell that he looked her up and down. " _Hello_."

Liza lost her breath when she realized it _wasn't_ Josh and her stomach did flips. He was too tall. He didn't have stubble. She was grateful for the mask. She was sure she'd be completely red.

He was still holding her hands and he looked a little lost for words himself. "I see we're on the same page," he said finally.

The corners of Liza's mouth lifted slowly. "Was that a publishing joke?"

"Bad, wasn't it?" He was unabashed.

She couldn't help but lean in a little, especially as he was still holding her. He released her hands when she placed them on his chest, her nails lightly scraping their way across the ridges on the chest piece of his costume. His eyes followed her nails. "Very. Bad." She slowly enunciated.

He leaned in. "This…isn't a good idea."

"It feels…" her hands found where the chest piece ended and stroked his sides, "pretty good." She tilted her head.

One of his hands went to the back of her neck, one to her waist as he pulled her in roughly for a kiss. He blindly reached around her to slam the door closed and then he pushed against it.

Liza hiked one leg around his waist and he lifted to pin her against the wall. They pushed against each other desperately. The thick cloth of their Halloween costumes meant that they needed to rock into each even harder to feel it. Liza's thoughts were lost to the feel of his strong arms supporting her. She held his jaw still with one hand while she gave him a few quick kisses.

His hands roamed across the leather covering her body, stopping at her ass to squeeze and hold her tight against him.

"Mmm," she moaned, not recognizing herself. "That feels good."

He traced back up the sides of her body, only barely teasing the sides of her breasts as he went.

She jerked away when she felt his hands at her mask. She slid down his body – boy, did that feel good – and turned away from him to open the door she'd been backed against.

He put his weight on it to close it and leaned in until the front of his body was at her back. "Wait," he whispered as he lightly kissed her bare neck. "Stay."

She experienced a full body shiver as the masked man moved his hands from the door and back to her waist. But then she wavered a little on her feet. She was not thinking clearly. She opened the door and fled before he could react.

In the bathroom she removed her mask and splashed her face with water a few dozen times. The water ran down the leather of her chest and she dabbed at it with paper towels. Liza would have been horrified at her actions if it weren't for her overwhelming confusion. Was she dizzy because she was drunk or because she wanted him so badly?

Liza made her unsteady way out of the bathroom, but peaked around the corner to make sure _he_ wasn't around. Before she could even really survey the area, someone roughly grabbed her arm and tugged her away back towards the offices. Liza gave a startled cry.

An office door slammed behind them.

"Liza," Diana said gravely, her crown tucked carefully under her arm. "You have to switch costumes with me."

"What? I don't want to!" She exclaimed instinctively. Then, intrigued, she asked, "Why?"

"Because, I've broken out in a terrible rash." Diana pulled her arms out from behind her to show Liza the inflamed and peeling skin on her arms. "And your costume is the only one here with sleeves. Also, you're the only one who has to do what I say."

Liza was preparing to argue, but instead she sighed looking at Diana's pitiful expression. She placed her mask on the table where Diana was carefully placing her crown. She began to peel off the skintight bodysuit.

Diana whipped off her own costume and practically stepped into Liza's before Liza could pull her last ankle free.

Diana ran her hand over her neckless-less chest. "It wouldn't kill you to accessorize a little more."

Liza lifted Diana's Cleopatra dress from the ground, but a sudden screech made her drop it.

Diana looked at her. "It- it could be contagious. I, uh, also wouldn't touch my other dress. Or, anything in the office." Diana winced at having to admit that.

Liza gave a long-suffering sigh as her boss took the mask. She looked down at herself in a push-up bra and panties. "How am I supposed to make it to my desk for clothes to change into? It's right next to the hors d'oeuvres – I'll be seen!" she asked her boss, but the woman had already straightened the catsuit and fled. Damn shapewear made things too easy.

Liza sat there for a minute – not in Diana's chair for fear of being infected – and thought.

She texted Kelsey, who quickly texted back that the pink Power Ranger outfit was still in her office. "Great," Liza breathed the words as she texted them. "How…do…you…think…I…should…get…there…question mark…send."

 **Make a run for it**! was the cheerful reply.

Liza's hands dropped to her lap. "Don't…you…have…a…coat…or…something…question mark…send."

 **Oh! Wish you texted earlier. I actually just left like a minute ago. Think I found my Prince Charming ;)**

Liza stared in horror at her phone. "I don't take _that_ long to text. How could she have even gotten a cab so fast?"

She took a quick breath of air and mentally mapped out her work's terrain. As long as everyone stayed in the refreshment or conference area near reception and the elevators, she was fine.

Who would actually be near the big wig offices anyway? Besides people making out or people making assistants 'switch' costumes? She opened the door and started to sprint.

And immediately slammed into someone. "Oof!" The apology died on her lips. She gaped like a fish.

"Liza." He steadied her with hands on her shoulders.

He was no longer wearing his mask. "Charles. Batman, huh?" She laughed nervously.

"I was going to dress as navy captain Frederick Wentworth but, ah, it got vetoed by the girls. Batman is much cooler apparently."

Liza's stomach fluttered a little as she stared up at him. She was stunned every time he did a literary name drop because each time it felt like he'd gotten ahold of one of her favorite books.

He returned her stare with a questioning look of his own, probably wondering why she was gazing up at him. "Oh," Liza laughed. "Definitely wishing I was dressed as Anne Elliot right now."

Charles gave a closed-mouth smile to have found a like mind, before he realized the full meaning behind her statement. He looked down and quickly looked away. His cheeks colored and he swiftly detached his cape and draped it around her.

"You keep rescuing me by covering me up." Liza held the cape around herself and smiled. She was referring to the Princess Pampam incident.

"Trust me it's not my first inclination." He seemed to have surprised himself and shook his head. "Sorry."

It was Liza's turn to blush. "Well, I'm just grateful I ran into someone with a cape."

He gave her a strange look. "Why are you, uh?" He gestured to her now cape-clad body.

"Costume mishap. Thought I'd left my costume in Diana's office, but it's actually in Kelsey's."

"And the clothes that you wore today?"

"Bad luck. Just bad luck."

He led her to Kelsey's office. "You haven't by any chance seen any black cats today?"

"No, I haven't." Liza answered quickly.

He gave her an indiscernible look. "Ah, I thought- uh, never mind."

Liza looked down. "Um, I'll get your cape back to you later."

Charles nodded. "Of course." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Liza called out.

"Yes?" He turned quickly.

Her heart missed a beat at his hopeful tone. "I think you have some lipstick on your…" she said softly and touched her own lips to show him where she saw the smear of red. All hers had come off when she'd washed her face.

His face turned hard as he nodded his thanks and left.

* * *

She stepped out of the office a few minutes later all in pink and white. With an uncomfortably warm helmet. She was about to take it off when she spotted Josh. The real Josh. His costume was a t-shirt modeled to look like Superman's top half, with a design of muscles and the Superman symbol. No cape. She tried to relax as she walked toward him.

Only to stop and stare in shock as Josh slapped Diana's ass when she walked past him. Liza's boss turned and quickly grabbed the whip that attached to the costume's waist. She flicked it in Josh's direction and his lecherous expression quickly fell. Diana turned on her heel, but not before Liza saw Diana's secretly pleased smile.

Liza plucked off her helmet, done with anonymity for the night. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Liza!" He stared in horror at Diana's retreating form.

"I think you just made this her best Halloween ever."

He looked vaguely sick. "I had no idea –" he was ready to grovel, but Liza waved him away.

"Don't worry about it. I told you I would be the woman in the body suit."

He seemed a little relieved. "I wasn't picturing that kind of suit."

Liza laughed and took his arm so they could mingle.

They soon found themselves in a group with quite a few others. Liza noticed Charles talking to Diana right away. She was sipping on some of that god-awful punch. Her hand was on his shoulder and he looked a little peaked.

While Josh was in an animated discussion with one of the accounting guys, she edged closer to listen in on Charles and Diana.

"We match, Charles," she purred.

"More punch?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," she preened at the attention and twirled one finger around the tip of her whip in an obvious way.

He gulped down his punch and walked a few feet away to get them both more.

When he came back to give Diana the drink, he paused, and their hands mingled on the cup together.

"Charles," Diana said softly, with stars in her eyes.

"That's a nice nail color," he finally said after a pause.

Diana gave a pleased, yet somewhat confused laugh. "Real 24k gold, you know."

His attention turned from Diana as he began to scan the room. His eyes found Liza right away. They slowly slipped from her face to where she was holding her cup. Her eyes slowly slipped down to see her own hands, which were covered with white gloves.

When she looked up again, he was looking at her face intently. Like a predator.

She gulped and angled her body towards Josh to hide her face.

* * *

Later that night, Liza ran her nails lightly all over Josh's tattoos and abs and they both enjoyed it immensely. But when she was falling asleep, that wasn't the thought on her mind. She wasn't even thinking about her two surreptitious meetings with Charles at the party.

She was imagining him coming home to his girls, tucking them in himself because, of course, they would have stayed up late to see him as Batman. She imagined that he wouldn't even be mad, he'd just smile and do a terrible impression that would make them giggle.

Liza let out a happy moan and cuddled closer to the body next to her.


End file.
